The existing methods of making blocks of ice typically employ an array of large cans which are filled with water, which is frozen to form large blocks of ice which typically might weigh about 300 pounds. The cans are normally principally immersed in large refrigerated brine tanks, with associated chemical, sanitary, and rust problems. The methods are labor intensive, as the pure water freezes first at the inner surface of the cans and water containing salts or the like remains liquid toward the center and upper portion of the can. This impure water solution is sucked out, and the space is filled with new water. This normally involves workmen walking and working over the surface of the array of cans, resulting in conditions which are not as sanitary as might be desired. Following freezing of the large blocks of ice in the cans, heavy duty hoisting arrangements are provided for raising groups of the cans. The large ice blocks are then removed from the cans, and often manually chopped into smaller blocks for sale. The overall systems which have been used heretofore, are very complex, and include a number of steps and an array of equipment not specifically mentioned hereinabove. A typical system of the type described above is shown and described in a book entitled "Martocello Clear Raw Water Ice Systems and Supplies" Copyright 1931, Jos. A. Martocello & Co., Philadelphia, Pa.
As mentioned above, systems of the type described above are labor intensive and have serious sanitary problems. Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a simple ice block making system which avoids these problems.
Attention is also directed to H. J. Spain, U.S. Pat. No. 1,921,549, granted Aug. 8, 1933, and entitled "Apparatus for Manufacturing Ice in Plates". This patent discloses manufacturing ice in plates, but would still require heavy-duty lifting arrangements to raise the huge plates, as well as other shortcomings.
A further object of the invention is to provide an ice block making machine which does not require the lifting of large blocks of heavy ice.